The technology relates to a drive assist apparatus, for vehicle, that assists driving of an own vehicle traveling along a lane.
A vehicle navigation system mounted on an own vehicle acquires information regarding a position of the own vehicle or information regarding a traveling azimuth on the basis of position information received from positioning satellites, and matches the acquired pieces of information with road map information to acquire position information of the middle of a lane immediately ahead of the own vehicle in a traveling direction and information regarding a road azimuth of the road immediately ahead of the own vehicle. The positioning satellites may be, for example, satellites of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) such as satellites of a global positioning system (GPS). Further, radio navigation has been known that performs a steering control in automatic driving to cause the own vehicle to travel in the middle of the lane. For example, reference can be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-13586.